


Go ahead and break (I don’t want you to bend)

by belncaz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew being Andrew, Complete, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-The King's Men, Sexual Content, requested tag: dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: Neil has a nightmare, Andrew's method of taking his mind off of it is unorthodox - unless you're Andrew Minyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, naturally. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N:  Well, I read this series a little while ago but couldn’t quite get brave enough to write anything until now. So this is my first story for this fandom. Hope you like it! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Go ahead and break (I don’t want you to bend)

* * *

 

Neil didn’t remember the dream, he didn’t need to, he knew from his tensed muscles and the dryness of his mouth it hadn’t been a good one. His hand had instinctively reached under the pillow – somewhat relieved there was no gun there. That meant he wasn’t running. A sigh escaped his lips, muted out of habit, and he could feel the rapid pace of his heart.

His eyes opened and he saw Andrew propped up on an elbow, staring down at him. There was no judgment on Andrew's face, although his expression did not especially radiate sympathy, either. While Andrew's hair was a little messy from sleep, his eyes showed no signs of drowsiness, he was alert and watchful, waiting for whatever came his way. The room was relatively dark with just enough light filtering through the window to make it bearable. Neither of them particularly liked total darkness.

Neil started to say something, to automatically reassure Andrew he was fine, but Andrew's hand reached over and cupped his mouth to forestall the iconic, eternally irritating phrase.

"Shut up, Josten. It's both too late and too early for you to lie to me." It was said without heat, more resigned than anything else. Andrew removed his hand from Neil's mouth, running his fingers over the scar tissue on Neil's face. The idle movement saying more clearly than words ever could that Andrew didn't mind it.

"I wasn't going to lie. It was a bad dream, but I'm fine." Neil even meant it, his insistence ringing with a degree of truth he didn't often manage. And he was – Andrew’s casual possessiveness meant Neil belonged, that things _were_ fine, even if shadows still chased his dreams. He didn’t have to keep running, with Andrew, he could stop.

Andrew hummed something noncommittal in response as he moved his hand down to Neil's throat. He rested two fingers against the pulse there, pressing a little harder than was strictly necessary. The still frenetic pace made a liar out of Neil without Andrew having to say anything.

"When have you ever been fine, Neil?" Andrew's question might have been sarcastic, however it also held elements of an amused affection that Andrew would only ever reveal between the two of them.

The smile that crossed Neil's face tugged at his scar tissue,  the tightness and stretch of the skin had become familiar to him in the months since Lola had gotten hold of him. He no longer gave it particular thought, despite the startled looks he still sometimes received around campus.

Even though Andrew could have stopped him from saying it, Neil said it anyway, "I'm fine when I'm with you."

The eyeroll that accompanied Neil's statement was softened as Andrew traced random patterns down his throat to his chest. "Your standards aren't that impressive, Josten.  That's for you and Betsy to work out, though." Andrew lowered his head to stare into Neil's eyes. It surprised neither of them when Andrew's next question was simply, "Yes or no?"

Andrew was always like this. He might want to comfort Neil from his dream or fuck him senseless in retaliation for Neil’s unrepentant sappiness, but either way – Andrew would never move forward when Neil could not make his consent clear. He always waited for Neil to calm down, to wake up, to be present in whatever way made sense at the time, before he ruined that state of clarity for something all the more intoxicating.

Neil always had the same answer, a yes that wasn't conditional on his state of being – but Andrew's. Andrew had to confirm that his touch was welcomed, Neil knew this about him, so permission was always given. All it took was, "Yes." He said it steadily, staring up into Andrew’s eyes without the faintest edge of doubt. The room might be dark enough to mask all the nuances of Andrew's expression, but Neil had memorized Andrew’s reactions ages ago. While Andrew’s eyes didn’t precisely soften, they heated in a way that was an invitation just for Neil.

Andrew nodded and closed the small distance between them, kissing Neil in the way that was entirely his own. Andrew’s kisses were a heady mix of possession, demands, teasing, and a wildness that seemed unstoppable. That last was a lie – it would shut off immediately, with no hesitation, at the first _no_ to cross Neil’s lips.

Neil didn’t have to say no. He could. He knew Andrew would beat him to within an inch of his life if Andrew ever even suspected Neil was _not_ saying it when he needed to. That need was simply never there. Andrew pushed him, insisted Neil follow his lead and give him everything, but it was a selfishness born of something more than Andrew’s own pleasure. It was a greediness that required Neil to be hungry, too. Andrew could read him better than Neil wanted to admit and for all the harshness Andrew could mete out when provoked, it was never used for this. At least, no more than they both wanted.

So Neil fell into the kissing, a pull that was both chemistry and something else that was far less arbitrary, something he didn’t have any other word for than Andrew’s name. 

Andrew broke the kiss, both of their breathing a little harder than it was moments before. Andrew reached and picked up Neil’s left hand – showing where Neil was allowed to touch as he guided Neil’s hand through his own hair, his neck, his shoulders, and his arms.

Neil nodded his understanding, threading his fingers through Andrew’s hair and lightly tracing his blunt nails against Andrew’s scalp for a moment. Andrew closed his eyes briefly to appreciate the sensation before his mouth was busy again, tasting the salt of Neil’s skin that was mellowed with the slight hint of the soap he’d used. Andrew knew it intimately, Neil had showered in his suite and borrowed Andrew’s supplies. His teeth grazed the ridges and planes of Neil’s skin – he made no distinction between skin that was marred by violence or not – he treated all of Neil’s body simply as his to handle.

Andrew’s hands moved, he was no longer braced on an elbow, rather he’d shifted to bear more weight on his hip as he leveraged up and draped himself over Neil’s torso. He rarely allowed himself to think about why he put up with Neil. There was this, certainly. But there were far easier ways to satiate a mere physical need than looking into Neil’s eyes that asked of him impossible things. So Andrew contented himself with leaving it well enough alone in favor of ensuring Neil didn’t have the energy to be so disarming.

There was a moment of awkwardness as Andrew tugged up the loose shirt Neil wore. It was not because Neil fought him over shyness, just simply because the baggy fabric didn’t easily cooperate with Andrew’s intentions. Still, it was gone soon enough and then Neil was naked from the waist up. Andrew could feel how Neil’s muscles tensed out of instinct yet they relaxed before Andrew had time to ask if whether or not to continue.

He asked anyway, of course he did. It was meant to be neutral, just another checking in. However, when Andrew murmured, “Yes..or no?” this time, it was with his lips against the skin over Neil’s heartbeat and his breath whispered across Neil’s chest in a way that soothed even as it provoked.

Neil’s hands moved to Andrew’s arms, registering the bareness that meant the bands weren't there. Andrew didn't have quite the same willingness to entertain Neil's exploration of his scars, and Neil knew not to push his luck so he instead traveled upwards to safer ground. He gave Andrew the answer he sought with a sure, low, "Yes."

Andrew paused, shifting slightly and straining as he reached for something on the bedside table. Neil’s cheeks flamed when he heard the thick, viscous sound that indicated Andrew had pumped lube onto his fingers before he turned back to Neil. However, Neil didn’t have time to worry overmuch before Andrew slid his hand downward and was sneaking it into Neil's sweatpants before Neil was quite prepared. Neil's body flinched at the suddenness of Andrew's actions, his fingers pressing deep into the muscles of Andrew's upper back but Andrew made no apology for rushing Neil. He got a kick out of it, honestly. Neil, with his clueless idiocy, was easy. Neil didn't know enough to try to hide his response and Andrew certainly wasn't going to tell him.

Andrew had broken Neil of the habit of wearing underwear to bed long ago and the forgiving elastic of the pants meant he had a fair bit of freedom with which to move. He didn't have to say anything for Neil to part his legs, but he smiled against Neil's throat before pressing a kiss that was part praise and part threat against Neil's jugular when Neil did so. He stroked Neil to hardness with a single-mindedness that would be intimidating if he wasn't being careful, if the way wasn’t eased with the gel on his fingers and the evidence of Neil’s own excitement. Andrew had lifted his head slightly to watch Neil's face, he liked seeing Neil fall apart.

However, when Neil bit his lips in a bid to stay quiet, Andrew was having none of that. Those sounds didn't belong to Neil, they were Andrew's, and he wanted them.

"Oh no, Neil. That's not how this works." Andrew didn't stop moving his hand and his comment was nearly playfully conversational, if one discounted the purr of intent underneath it. Andrew had probably learned Neil's body better than Neil himself knew it, and if there one thing about Andrew that any of his teammates could tell you – it was that he wasn't above playing dirty. His touch gentled, focusing on the sensitive areas he knew Neil couldn't resist and with a slow, nearly excruciating attentiveness, Andrew worked Neil higher. It felt like forever but the strategic ruthlessness Andrew employed meant it took only moments – his hand knew where to go and his mouth was happy to worry the skin he could reach, alternating between kisses, licks, and small, sharp bites in a rhythm of his choosing.

Neil's own lips parted helplessly soon enough, Andrew had played this game with him before and it wasn't one he could win. And when he gave in, embarrassingly quickly at that, and quit trying to muffle himself, Andrew still didn't stop. Andrew's motivations might have been pettiness or it might simply be his whim that he wanted to keep going like this. Neil was growing restless under his ministrations and the need to stay within the prescribed boundaries Andrew set for him and it ticked a lot of boxes for Andrew to watch Neil’s struggle.

"Andrew..." He cut off the _please_ that he wanted to say. Andrew didn't like that word. If Neil wanted something, he wouldn’t get it with a mindless abstraction. Andrew made him ask, explicitly ask.

Andrew waited, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing, though Neil knew better. It was there in Andrew's posture and the way he didn't let Neil get away with anything. And the smile Neil couldn't see yet he knew was there would say Andrew could play this game all day – could Neil?

"You need something, Josten? You have to use your words, you know that." It was whispered, so softly and with such a patient understanding that it was almost cruel. This was the flavor of Andrew’s affection though and he doled it out with such precision that Neil never knew if Andrew meant to torture or comfort him in these moments.

There was a nearly pained gasp as Andrew slid the tips of his fingers down Neil's swollen glans – a pressure expertly calibrated from many nights of experimentation.  Neil arched up in response and was immediately burying his face into Andrew's neck, pressing needy, heated kisses of his own.  Andrew allowed it, shuddering slightly himself, but didn't alter his pace. He'd meant his implied threat, if Neil didn't ask him for what he wanted then Andrew would keep him like this until Neil was a sobbing, desperate mess. He'd done it before until Neil had nearly lost consciousness from it. As he'd kissed Neil back down to sanity he'd murmured only, "You learned your lesson, Neil? Or is this going to be a thing for us?"

Neil had learned. Bit by broken bit, he’d learned. It got easier when he realized Andrew would never think what he wanted was either too tame or too extreme – Andrew wasn’t making him ask to judge, he wanted Neil to ask because Andrew had no use for someone that only met him part way.

One hand had retreated to the bedsheets and Neil was gripping it hard enough to draw the burn scars tight across his knuckles; the other was wrapped around Andrew’s neck as he still didn’t break away from the safety of Andrew’s neck and shoulder. It took Neil a moment to gather his breath, Andrew kept taking it from him in the insensible little sounds he would be mortified to remember later. On an exhale that was something between a moan and a gasp, Neil managed to get out, “I want you to fuck me already, Andrew.”

Andrew laughed, delighted and amused. He rewarded Neil with a lingering, gentle kiss before he broke off and finally stopped the nearly devastating strokes he’d been giving Neil’s arousal. Seemingly inclined to humor Neil, he unwrapped Neil’s hand from his neck and pushed him back against the mattress. Neil went willingly, his eyes wide and wild, his breath labored and a light sheen of sweat covering him.

They helped each other get Neil’s pants off, a slight fumbling that still yielded the desired result and then Andrew was between his legs, just not quite how Neil imagined. Andrew’s mouth was hot and wet around him and Neil barely had time to process it before the heavy pressure in his stomach and groin grew nearly unbearable.

His fingers reached for Andrew, landing in his hair with a tightness he didn’t mean. Andrew reached up and pinched his hand in warning and Neil immediately let go. Once he did, Neil felt like he was floundering without Andrew to anchor him.

With the uncanniness Andrew always seemed to use just to tear Neil apart, he released his prize for a moment to rest his head against Neil’s thigh. When he spoke his voice was a little strained but his intention was clear. “Do I need to ask, Neil? Yes…or no?” He ended that with a sharp, stinging bite to the muscled skin of Neil’s thigh, following it with a kiss as if to soothe the small hurt.

“Yes, of course, yes. But Andrew…can this be a _fast_ yes?” That was accompanied by a hushed groan that held just an edge of panic.

Although Neil probably couldn’t see it exactly, Andrew’s eyes took on a feral gleam at Neil’s words. He answered, his voice low and rough and everything that Neil didn’t know he wanted, “Why? Did I tell you to wait for me? I’d remember something like that. Your job isn’t to wait. Your job is to break apart for me, as many times as you want to. So unless you’ve got something better to say, shut the fuck up, Josten. I’m busy and you’re annoying me.”

Andrew made good on that and resumed his attack with a thoroughness that was beyond Neil’s ability to resist. Neil’s hips ached with the urge to move but Andrew, perhaps sensing how close Neil was, had moved to grip him tightly and hold Neil in place. It astounded Neil sometimes, the brute force that was compacted into Andrew’s relatively small frame, however he wasn’t truly interested in fighting it off at the moment. He did what Andrew wanted and he let go, registering the self-satisfied grunt Andrew made as Neil finished – the _I told you so_ hanging unsaid between them.

It was only then, when Neil was weak and insensible that Andrew straightened and reached again to acquire more lubricant. Neil knew from their history that Andrew was going to do this, even so, it still made him flush and he threw an arm over his eyes to block it out – unnecessary in the darkness but he did it anyway – as Andrew worked slowly, carefully, and damn it all to hell as if he didn’t have all the time in the world, to make sure Neil’s body was ready to take him.

Neil’s eyes were closed, however the darkness of the room didn’t mean he couldn’t hear; if anything it made it worse. While there were no words exchanged between them, the unevenness of their breathing and the horribly telling sounds of Andrews fingers moving inside of him beat into his head with the force of the loudest party they’d ever attended in Columbia. Then there was the sound of Andrew removing his own pants and the crinkle of a packet that assured Neil there was nothing Andrew didn't think of.

So when Andrew stopped and leaned down, his mouth nuzzling against Neil’s ear to ask, “Yes or no, Neil?” it seemed to ricochet through his brain with a disproportionate intensity.

It always devastated Neil, in a way. Andrew never took it on faith that just because Neil had gone this far that he was cleared for anything else. Neil shouldn’t feel safe with Andrew yet it was all the moments like this one that made him trust Andrew more than he really understood.

He moved his arm away from his eyes and answered, “Yes.” Neil breathed it out almost too quietly to hear and felt Andrew’s lips ghost over his cheek in confirmation before he pulled away.

Then Andrew had adjusted Neil’s legs and soon he was pushing Neil higher into bliss again. It was really too soon for Neil, too much to ask of him, but in his own way, Andrew wasn’t asking. Not about this.

When it was over and Neil didn’t think he had the energy even to breathe, Andrew disposed of the condom and returned to the bed, pulling Neil close for a slightly grumpy cuddle with his “Damnit we’ll need new sheets again. You're doing the laundry this time, Josten” there was no worry about anything beyond simply being there. Andrew’s body was warm and solid next to him, and that was more than enough to keep any fears at bay. It was enough to consider being happy. Andrew might wonder at the small smile on Neil’s face but he didn’t ask. They slept – content and sated – until it was time to wake for morning practice.


End file.
